In Mordor Where the Shadows Are
by ArcherGal2932
Summary: Sequel to Bitter Victory, but can stand alone. Gilgalad now faces Sauron and his ultimate destruction. Includes the poem by J.R.R. Tolkien on the High King’s death. COMPLETE.


**In Mordor Where the Shadows Are

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: _Hannon le_ to Tolkien for his beautiful poem written on Gil-galad's demise. I do not own anything, as all belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, his estate, his heirs, or Peter Jackson, and I make no profit off this writing. And besides, if I was the mastermind behind Middle-earth, I wouldn't be a crazed, anonymous fan from Kansas. I would be a billionaire and queen of Middle-earth. (Yes, queen, not king.) But that's a dream, nothing more. SO DON'T SUE ME! ;)**

**Rating: T - slightly disturbing imagery and death, but K+ overall**

**Summary: Sequel to Bitter Victory, but can stand alone. Gil-galad now faces Sauron and his ultimate destruction. Includes the poem by J.R.R. Tolkien on the High King's death.**

**A/N: _Mae govannen_ yet again! Glad to see you are reading my work, and hope you will stay with me as I begin to post all the short stories (and the few extensive ones!) that I have. I am very unhappy to report that I have just been informed by Stories of Arda that my posting application has been denied. /starts to cry/ Well, I'll have to try again in three months. Wonderful. But I hope that I can get more reviews out of you lazy people! ;) I have noticed that of the 115 hits that _Soldiers & Heroes _currently has onlyFIVE people have reviewed. Yes, one-hundred fifteen hits. So please, PLEASE, review for me. Especially now that I need to figure out what it is that made the SoA people say no to my request.**

**Anyways, for those of you who did not know, there is indeed a prequel titled _Bitter Victory_, but you do not need to read it to understand this. But please stop by and read that one also, and I better see some reviews over there soon! _Hannon le!_**

**-ArcherGal2932

* * *

**

**Part I**

………

_Gil-galad was an Elven-king,_

_Of him harpers sadly sing;_

_the last whose realm was fair and free_

_between the mountains and the sea._

………

_His sword was long, his lance was keen, _

_his shining helm afar was seen,_

_the countless stars of heaven's field_

_were mirrored in his silver shield._

………

_But long ago he rode away,_

_and where he dwelleth none can say;_

_for into darkness fell his star_

_in Mordor where the shadows are._

………

"_The Fall of Gil-galad" _

_pgs. 209-210, the Fellowship of the Ring, by J.R.R. Tolkien_

I could feel Sauron's radiating evil before I even faced him.

When I at last turned upon the dark lord, the intensified battle had decreased to a single, heavy silence. My gaze was rooted upon this steel-coated, burnt lord that the yrch hailed as king that stood not ten feet away from me. I could only see where Sauron's eyes should have been, but I knew when he looked at me. I knew what he wanted.

Within an instant Sauron drew up the gigantic mace and brought it straight down in front of him. My heart froze as the screams of my men, my brothers, my people, filled the air.

"Hold! Hold your ground!" I yelled, struggling to make my voice sound strong even as I trembled before this beast. More of my men leapt forward at my cry, and more of my men wilted under Sauron's mighty mace.

Too many were gone. So few were left. With each blow Sauron sent dozens to their death, and with a jolt I realized that only three stood between me and the Dark Lord.

The whoosh of air as the mace swung past nearly toppled me over. I watched in horror as the three that had stood fast, that had been my guard, were thrown from me and crumpled to the barren rocks.

As the screams of my friends that had long protected me faded onto the wind, I squeezed my eyes shut. My hands began to ache from the powerful grip I now strangled Aiglos in.

I knew that no others would come to protect me. "You must defend yourself, Gil-galad," I breathed, "You are alone now. Be strong; honor your father and the fathers before him in this last stand."

Again the silence enveloped me. I sucked in a deep breath, and my silvery eyes flashed open. I waited for courage to spark in my heart, and at last it came.

My steely gaze fixed upon Sauron. I concentrated my _faer_ on summoning my entire strength, knowing I would need it in this final battle. _Concentrate on what you need to do. Draw your inner strength. Bring it to your fingertips, and believe. Believe, Gil-galad._ _Believe._ Gray mist swirled about in my mind. _Concentrate. _I envisioned myself fighting Sauron. I threw down his mighty mace, and with one swipe of my great spear I slew the dark lord.

_Now, **do it.**_

But Elrond's voice broke into my world.

"GIL-GALAD!"

I spun around to his voice, surprised. But as soon as I turned, I dearly wished I hadn't.

Searing hot metal clamped about my neck. I gasped, and my gloved hands flew to the armor-encased hand that threatened to strangle me. My heart-beats were blaringly loud, and suddenly my feet left the ground. My hands anxiously groped for a weak spot on Sauron's grip, but I only succeeded in forcing my enemy to squeeze my neck harder.

Pain suddenly seared through my throat. The horrible smell of burnt skin reached my nose. _Ada, your only son is going to die. _My thoughts swirled through my head too fast. I grew dizzy, and the earth spun before me.

"You failed me, Gil-galad. You let your friend distract you, and then you were so easily captured," My father's voice suddenly reprimanded me. I squeezed my eyes shut as tears threatened to fall. _I am sorry, Ada._ I nearly moaned from the coursing agony that I was beginning to succumb to. "Avenge, my son," my father's strong voice urged me, "avenge the death you know will befall you."

But a split second before I could do anything, I suddenly knew what power Sauron had.

A white hot pain burst throughout my body. My heart struggled to go on. My skin began to dry up, and then I heard a terrible sizzling noise. _No! No! I do not wish to die!_ I yelled inside my head. But in the next moment, yellow flames licked up my sides, and I could not suppress the scream that rose to my lips. By now fire had consumed me.

The tight grip on my neck was released instantaneously to my burning, and I was still alive when my charred body crumpled to the ground. I was groggy, nearly unconscious, and everything in my body screamed in pain. _Ilúvatar please, spare me of this agony. I want to die. It burns, Ada. Please, make the pain go away…_

I faintly heard the clattering of a sword and the dull thud of something slamming into the ledge nearby, but I was fading so fast I couldn't tell. I could hardly breathe. My heart was failing. I couldn't help the death I knew would come.

_No amount of healing will save you, Gil-galad. You will soon die. You will be able to see Ada again, and the naneth you hardly knew. All your forefathers will be with you when you leave, Gil-galad. Look forward to that._

Something brushed against my cheek. I whimpered in agony, and someone spoke to me.

"My lord, oh Gil-galad. Gil-galad, I plead you, speak, my lord. Please do not be with the dead." It was Elrond's voice.

My burned lashes fluttered open, and I gazed painfully at my friend. Tears were in the herald's eyes.

"I must leave, Elrond." I hoarsely whispered. "I am sorry at our parting, but I must leave."

He stared at me incredulously. "No, please…can your foresight be wrong for a time, if only to help me go on…" Elrond mumbled in a daze.

"Vilya is in your keeping. Swear to me, Elrond, that you will not let Imladris fall. Our people need a haven."

My life was ending. My heart was faltering so dangerously, I knew Ilúvatar was giving me only seconds left.

"Be strong my friend, and _namárië_."

"_Namárië_." Elrond's shaking voice hardly reached my ears.

Then, as my eyes closed for the last time, I felt my spirit slip from my broken body, and my life was lost, vanishing into the depths of death. I left to join my fathers, in the Halls of Mandos, for all eternity and beyond.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Don't forget to review, and _hannon le _for reading. I shall post another story soon if all of you wish for another. But because so few people are reviewing, I am beginning to think that no oneis reading these fics. If no one is, I won't post anymore. Well, let me know what you want, _mellyn_, because it does not matter to me. 

_Namárië._

-ArcherGal2932


End file.
